custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Die Legende des Lebens 2 "Attack of the Brotherhood"
Bin mal gespannt, wie es weiter geht. Aber wieso benennst du nicht jedes Kapitel? Das sieht irgendwie komisch aus, wie beim ersten Teil^^ Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:50, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Cooler Zyglak-Teil xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:10, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) danke^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:12, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Alles super! Schöne Form zu schreiben! --Jadekaiser 13:17, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) wie findet ihr das neue Kapitel??? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:26, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Freue mich auf die Toa Hagah. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:28, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Super! Sehr Gut! --Jadekaiser 14:30, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) wie findet ihr das neue Kapitel?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:39, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super! Ehlek und Kalmah kommen = Barraki! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 10:40, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super Geschichte!!! Aber du bist mit Nahkhil verlobt? Habe ich das vergessen oder hast du es nicht geschrieben? ^^ Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:27, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich habe es im Kapitel Toa Nahkhil schon mal erwähnt, dieser hier hat aber nichts mit dem von Jade zu tun nur das ich den Namen genommen hab Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:29, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß, du hast solange nicht geschrieben, da habe ich das glatt vergessen ^^ (Nicht böse gemeint) Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:30, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) jo, ich hab gerade Takuas Block zuende gelesen das ende ist gut gelungen, ein wenig Tragisch wegen Azusa und Takafu aber auch schön weil nun frieden herrscht Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:34, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Ich lade endlich die Bilder hoch, ich habe mein USB-Kabel wieder *In die Luft spring und freu* Fehlt nur noch eins. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:36, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) cool ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:37, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super Geschichte! Macht süchtig auf weiterlesen! --Jadekaiser 19:38, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) danke das zählt aber auch für deine geschichte !! Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:40, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt. Meine ist ja fertig :-) Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:41, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) In meiner Geschichte wirst du Nikila Scopri verlassen müssen. --Jadekaiser 19:48, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) hab ich schon gelesen ich komm dann ja mit Nidihki zusammen o.? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:49, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie findest du den Weg wie Nikila zu ihrer Bestimmung findet? --Jadekaiser 20:09, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ziemlich gut freue mich auf den nächsten absatz Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:16, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Deine acht lieblings Kanohi Ich muss wissen, welche deine 8 lieblings Kanohi Masken sind, bitte die normalen Kanohi nicht die legenderen.. Ich brauche es um meine Geschichte fort zusetzen. Da Nikila du bist, musst du die 8 Masken endscheiden, die sie braucht! --Jadekaiser 20:48, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob Kailani online ist. Eine weiß hier eigentlich jeder: Faxon. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 20:52, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Diese trägt sie ja selbst! Ich muss wissen welche anderen 8, ausgenomen die drei Legedären sie noch sehr mag. Denn ich brauche das um Das Kapitel weiter zu schreiben. --Jadekaiser 20:55, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt. (Macht Sinn...) Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 20:56, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie findet ihr die Geschichte bis jetzt?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:33, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Primo Victoria! Super! Super! --Jadekaiser 20:40, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Fertig Bitte um Komentare. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:57, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Super! Einfach Spitze! --Jadekaiser 16:04, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Super Kämpfe, inhaltlich 1, gramatikalisch fehlen so einige Kommas, da kennen wir aber von dir xD ^^ --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 13:06, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke, wegen den Kommas: Ich werde üben. ^.^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:47, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nur noch mal 2 Fragen: 1. Wie findet ihr die englischen Titel die ich jedem Kapitel gegeben habe? 2. Welchen Teil von die Legende des Lebens findet ihr am betsen, den ersten oder den zweiten? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:10, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 1. Sie passen, und es ist ein leichtes Englisch, was im deutschen Wiki passt. 2. Ansichtssache. Im ersten waren die Kämpfe nicht so gut wie im zweiten, aber im ersten wurde mehr auf die Story bezogen. Beide Teile waren genial und gut durchdacht, ich, als Kampf-Fan, finde dann doch den zweiten etwas besser. Aber beide waren eine Klasse für sich --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 21:14, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke! Jez brauch ich noch die Meinung der anderen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:19, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Icarax vs. Teridax Wer wird bei dir von den beiden seinen Plan durchsetzen? Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 21:11, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich will noch nicht zu viel verraten aber ich weise z.T. mal auf Icarax hin da Teridax jetzt tot ist und wahrscheinlich bleibt er auch tot. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:17, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Yeah, ich bin also nicht der einzige Icarax-Fan xD --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 21:19, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du musst bedenke, dass man im Epilog erfährt, dass Icarax mit Chirox stark zusammen arbeitet, eigentlich ist Antroz ja jetzt der Anführer der Bruderschaft, nur ist er gerade auf Mission und weis noch nichts davon, eine gute Gelegenheit für Icarax.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:21, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt. *freu* ich hoffe, dass der dritte Teil genauso cool wird wie die anderen. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 21:26, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich hoffe ich krieg ihn auch so hin!^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:28, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bestimmt, ich habe noch keine Geschichte von dir gelesen, welche schlecht war ^^ --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 21:30, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ' Legenden des Lebens 1 und 2' ' Zwei echt erstklassige Storys! Alles vom feinsten wie es sein muss! ' ' Hervoragend in allen erdenklichen Kritikpunkten! ' [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:54, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)